


The Way You Touch

by Anonymous



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s a gratuitous sex scene. That’s it.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	The Way You Touch

“Oh, darling…” Freddie moans, her lips dragging against Brianna’s neck, working herself on her fingers. 

She is perched on Brianna’s naked lap on the piano bench, the pair too caught up in passion to move from where Brianna had surprised her—trailing her fingers on the back of her neck, her tongue following the path, as Freddie tried to work out a piano melody in the middle of the morning. 

Brianna kisses a love bite into her neck, crooking her fingers inside the other woman, working them over and over as nimbly as only a guitarist is able. The guitarist has a firm hold on Freddie’s waist with her free hand, excruciatingly controlling the speed the woman is moving at—it is far too slow, agonising, very near making Freddie entirely mad. 

“Please, dear, I need more, please – “ she begs, before cutting off her own pleas with a low moan.

“Shh,” Brianna quiets as she strokes her thumb against Freddie’s skin, grip still firm on the impossibly thin waist. “You’re so good, so beautiful.” 

She lets her kisses travel back and forth over the girl’s throat, nibbling here and there, and then dragging her tongue down the side of her neck, scrapping her teeth over Freddie’s collar bone. She feels a shiver go through the girl’s body, sighs tumbling out of mouth. 

“You’re so wet, aren't you? You like me fucking you?” 

Freddie’s forehead drops down onto her shoulder at the words, breath’s ghosting hot and heavy over her bare skin, she feels it on her naked breast. “Please, darling, please, _oh_ –” 

Her hips roll, forwards and backwards, then circling, the girl desperately trying to get _more._

“Just a bit more here, Freddie, love seeing you like this.” She cruelly moves her thumb to circle her clit, barely even a touch, ghosting around and around. 

“Fuck, you’re going to kill me.” 

Brianna laughs breathlessly, “I hope not.” 

A while longer, Brianna considers, looking down at her fingers going in and out of Freddie as the girl squirms in her lap. It’s breathtaking. _She’s_ breathtaking, all golden skin and a voice that alternates between angelic and lust-filled, flirtatious and sounding utterly swept up in love, a tone that covers up a desperation for care. Gentle, gentle now with this spirit, she is not to be loved lightly. 

“Darling, if you don't _do_ something –” Freddie says in what would be a strong voice if she weren't entirely rendered breathless and desperate. At this command, Brianna obliges, slipping her fingers out of the girl. 

Freddie whines at the loss of contact, and Brianna interrupts, “Don't you want me to properly fuck you? I want you in bed.” 

Freddie surges up at that to kiss her, hard and wet and messy. Brianna goes with it for a moment, before pulling away, and moving them to stand up. Freddie won't have it though, and captures her in another kiss, moving them toward the bedroom in a tangle that stops more than once to crash against a wall, lips wandering from each other to neck, shoulders, breasts. Each near devouring the other. 

They get there eventually and the moment they stumble through the doorway, Brianna takes back the control from Freddie, separating them and walking Freddie backwards to the bed until she falls lightly onto it. 

When she does, hair splaying out in a halo behind her head, skin made even more gorgeous lit by noon sunlight coming in through the bedroom windows, Brianna has to take a moment to look at her, stepping back and just taking her fill. 

Freddie laughs self-consciously, biting her lip nervously before concealing her teeth again with a mew. “Darling, what – “ 

“You’re perfect, don't you know?” Brianna whispers reverentially.

She captures Freddie in a kiss after a beat, deep and thorough. She sits up slightly, straddling Freddie’s lap. “Alright, Ms. Mercury, what do you want?” 

“Fuck me.” 

“How do you want it?” 

“Fingers, from behind.” Freddie says in a breath, fingers trailing along Brianna’s arm, across her clavicle. 

“Go on, then.” 

Freddie perfectly crawls up the bed, shimming just slightly, throwing a look over her shoulder. 

_Tease,_ Brianna thinks, following her. 

She strokes her hand down Freddie’s back, easing them back into the want. Her touch travels over her slight bum, down the outside of her thigh, back up the inside, trailing slowly here, drawing it out. It earns a gorgeous whine from Freddie, what she would give to here that sound for the rest of her life. 

“Ready?” She whispers, dropping a kiss to the dip in Freddie’s back. 

“Fuck, yes, I've been ready for a damn fucking _age_.” 

“Impatient,” Brianna chides, sliding her fingers into Freddie, working her hard and fast immediately.

Freddie rocks back towards her in the rhythm, head hanging down and then going back up when she arches her back, sweat beading on her lower back, moans and curses tumbling from her lips, growing steadily louder. 

“Christ, fuck, yes –”

“Come on, let me hear you.” 

Freddie moans again, high and loud. Just for her, at her hand. The image is almost enough to make Brianna come just from looking. She slips a hand between her own legs, working herself in time with fucking Freddie. 

“I'm touching myself Freddie, watching you,” she says, knowing it will please Freddie to hear the implied affirmation of her appeal. 

“Don't come –” she’s broken off by a moan as Brianna speeds up her fingers, “I want to make you come myself.” 

She removes her fingers from herself after a few more seconds to allow Freddie the opportunity she wants. She lets the hand wrap around Freddie's waist instead and trail over her stomach and down to circle her clit. 

“Ah!” Freddie pants at the new contact. She must be close now, fucking herself in earnest on Brianna’s hands. 

“Jesus I’m close, oh –” 

“Come on, come for me, let me make you.” 

Freddie moves with an insane ferocity, moans high pitched and constant, and then Brianna feels the clench around her fingers, the pulsing against the fingers circling the girl's clit. She fucks Freddie through it, slows down as her body works through the last waves of it. 

Freddie collapses on her trembling arms, face colliding with the pillow, entirely used and worn out. Brianna eases her hands away, crawls over to lay beside her. 

“Made a mess, can you clean it off for me?” Brianna asks softly, softly enough that Freddie knows she can say ‘no’ if she doesn't want to. The girl does though, opening her mouth obediently, taking the fingers Brianna offers her, looking at the girl through her eyelashes as she licks them clean. 

“Lovely…” Brianna praises, watching her plump lips move up and down over her fingers, the girl swirling her tongue around them just for the hell of it, playing it up. She pulls them away after another moment of gazing, leans forward to capture a sweet and nearly caste kiss. Freddie sighs contentedly, lost in the haze of an afterglow. 

“Now you’re the one killing me, doing that.” Brianna chuckles through an exhale, pushing some sweat slick hair off Freddie’s forehead. 

“Just give me a moment, dear, and then I’ll really kill you.” Freddie teases, expression looking entirely dazed. 

“Or,” Brianna says, seeing just how worn out Freddie is, “I could let you watch.”

She preemptively snakes a hand down between her thighs before Freddie can object, staring into her eyes as she does. It doesn't take much, not after how on edge watching Freddie has put her. She circles her clit, fast and hard, breath coming out in pants, while Freddie’s eyes watch intently. Her expression looks quite similar to the one she wears when listening to the beginning of a recording; analysing, entirely focused. 

Brianna shifts onto her back, slipping a finger inside just to feel it. It's not something that does anything for her particularly, but she knows Freddie will enjoy watching her do it. She fucks herself slowly, fingers pumping in and out as she teases her clit with her other hand, occasionally trailing it up to play with her breasts and then back down. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Freddie breathes, astonished by the erotic display, “Fuck darling, let me –” 

She moves down, settles herself between the girls legs, and with a dark glance up her body, dips her head and licks, licks, licks over the folds, around her clit, teasing around her entrance. 

_That_ does it and after a few seconds, Brianna comes with a huffed breath, any moans muffled by the arm she’s thrown over her mouth. 

Freddie hums, sounding satisfied, and comes back up beside Brianna. 

“Good?” she asks.

“Perfect.” 

Freddie smiles slightly, just a small closed lip one, and settles her head on Brianna’s shoulder. 

This beauty, she wonders, how long can this possibly last? 

She kisses Brianna on the cheek, gentle and sweet, and then rolls over to fetch a cigarette. It’s too good to expect much of, but best not dwell on that. Here and now, she reminds herself, just think about this moment, focus on the breathless beauty of _now_.


End file.
